Mi deseo de año nuevo
by angeldust-Hp
Summary: Madara y Senju tienen que quedarse un 31 de diciembre a una junta. Pero Madara tiene otros planes para ese día... ¿Senju caera en la tentasión? O seguira siendo el tranquilo Senju Hashirama que todos conocen.  SenjuMada  HashiMada


Bueno pues aquí mi "primer" oneshot _ espero que les guste! Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen si no *¬* ya habría más yaoi en ese anime JAJAJAJA.

Bueno quise hacer un oneshot para este día _ ya que el 24 no pude subir otro de esta linda pareja T-T... Pero lo terminare y lo subire el siguiente año! XP

En fin haber que les parece, jaja lo hice en 1 hora XD así que disculpen la ortografia, lo arreglaria pero ya me tengo que ir T-T

Ojala que les guste!Ahh amo esta pareja! _ Madara de Uke es sexyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y Senju es taaaaaaaaaaan lindo */*

Madara se dirigía a la sala de juntas, ese día era una de las reuniones más importantes para decidir qué plan pondrían en marcha para hacer que tuvieran más ingresos. En el lugar solo se encontraban los ejecutivos que asistirían, pues los empleados habían salido temprano por ser treinta y uno de diciembre.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la sala su mirada se encontró con la de Senju, que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué le pasaba para que sonriera de esa manera? Acaso no hubiera preferido estar ese día en su casa haciendo nada, en vez de estar en un estorboso traje, junto con otros hombres hablando de cómo salvar una empresa.

–Pensé que no vendrías–comentó Senju observando como el otro se acercaba

–Me estabas esperando –dijo Madara sonriéndole de medio lado

–Qué pasaría si te dijera que si –dijo acercándose al otro.

Madara lo miro uno segundos, recorriéndolo con la mirada, no había duda Senju tenía un cuerpo envidiable

–Más bien que no pasaría –dijo lamiéndose los labios.

Hashirama se aclaro la garganta, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosado.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? –Cuestionó mirando como Madara se acercaba poniéndolo contra la pared y su cuerpo

–Piensas invitarme a tu departamento… a cumplir mis deseos –dijo acercando sus labios a los del otro.

–En realidad irá toda mi familia, pensé que te gustaría ir –dijo sintiendo como el cuerpo de Madara se pegaba más al suyo.

–Yo tenía planeado algo más… se niño malo y acompáñame –termino de decir esto y lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hacia su oficina, que quedaba al final del pasillo.

Senju podía sentir como su corazón se acelero con el toque de esas manos. La razón por la que no quería estar a solas con Madara era esa, ese hombre siempre hacia que su cuerpo cobrara vida propia, que su corazón latiera más rápido…

Llegaron a su oficina que estaba decorada en tono vino y negro. Madara giro sobre sus pies quedando frente a frente con Senju, que lo miraba entre sorprendido y entusiasmado.

–Quiero demostrarte lo que me provocas –le susurro al lado de su oído, dándole un mordisco.

–M-madara la junta está por iniciar –balbuceo sintiendo como las manos del Uchiha se enroscaban en su cuello.

–Créeme esto te gustará más que una junta… no podré esperar hasta las doce para cumplir mis deseos –sin decir más unió sus labios con los del otro.

El beso era tranquilo, Madara quería recordar cada parte de esos suaves labios, aunque al principio Senju no correspondía, al final sintió el deseo de probar cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Al diablo la junta, lo único que deseaba era poder sentir como el cuerpo de Madara se estremecía debido a él.

Senju delineo con su lengua los labios del otro, deseando entrar en esa cavidad, algo que le fue otorgado, su lengua se encontró con su compañera iniciando una danza entre ellas. Las manos de Madara se enredaron en la larga cabellera de su amante, mientras que las de Senju lo tomaron por la cintura, juntando más sus cuerpos.

Madara sin poder esperar más, jalo a Senju hacia el escritorio, dejándolo sobre este. Sus labios se separaron, mirándose a los ojos, observando el deseo en ellos. El Uchiha le sonrió acercándose a su oído

–Haré que jamás olvides este día –le lamió el lóbulo, bajando por su cuello, acariciando la salada piel con su lengua, dejando un rastro de saliva. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de su amante se estremecía.

Sus manos desabrocharon la camisa, dejando ver un torso marcado sin exagerar, su lengua fue en busca de un pezón, cuando lo encontró lo chupo como si de un dulce se tratara. Su otra mano apretaba la otra tetilla. Haciendo que se pusieran duras. Senju miraba como su amante lo atendía, podía sentir como su pene comenzaba a cobrar vida, haciendo que sus pantalones resultaran incómodos.

Madara recorrió cada parte del pecho de Senju, escuchando los jadeos. Sus manos bajaron más, encontrándose con el pantalón, bajo más, sintiendo la erección la cual apretó, logrando que Senju gimiera. Sin perder más tiempo su boca siguió el camino de sus manos, abriendo con sus dientes el pantalón, su ropa interior tuvo la misma suerte, logrando liberar el miembro de Senju…

Sabía que Senju había logrado lo que nadie, se había ganado su respeto, Senju era un hombre único, que lograba hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara, que su corazón se agitara con solo verlo. Quería estar siempre a su lado, Senju se había convertido en su obsesión… porque no decirlo, en su amor. Sabía que era raro para él decir eso, la palabra amor jamás había sido usada en su vocabulario, pero ese hombre había conseguido entrar en él, ahora lo único que quería era demostrarle lo importante que era, hacer que jamás se fuera de su lado.

Con eso en mente su lengua recorrió la longitud del miembro de Senju, sintiendo el escalofrió que le ocasiono. Sus manos tomaron la base del pene, su lengua lamia con gula el glande de su amante, sintiendo en su boca las primeras gotas de semen. Sin esperar más se metió todo el miembro en su boca, chupando y mordiendo cada parte. Podía sentir las manos de Senju en su cabello, marcándole el ritmo deseado. Miró hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de Senju

–M-madara así… dios, me vas a volver loco –balbuceo sintiendo como su miembro era succionado por esa cálida y húmeda boca.

Sabía que Madara lo deseaba desde hacia tiempo, siempre observaba las miradas que le enviaba. Y aunque él se había resistido al final Madara había conseguido lo que deseaba. Se preguntaba desde hacia cuanto tiempo sentía esa atracción por el Uchiha… aunque en ese momento no importaba, solo deseaba que Madara terminara, quería poseer ese cuerpo, demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Madara continuaba succionando el pene de su amante, sabía que ya no podría aguantar más, por lo que se alejo, acercándose una vez más al rostro de Senju, besándolo. Sus lenguas se enredaban, desesperados por sentirse más cerca.

–Te deseo… –susurro Senju en el odio de Madara, sus manos descendieron, quitando el pantalón y la ropa interior del Uchiha. Sintiendo como la erección de este tocaba su pierna. Su boca degustaba el cuello de Madara, mientras sus manos apretaban las nalgas. Uno de sus dedos fue en busca de la entrada de su amante, encontrándola. Comenzó a introducir un dedo, deseaba prepararlo para no ocasionarle daños.

Madara cuando sintió que era penetrado por el dedo de Senju sintió todo su cuerpo arder, simplemente no podría soportarlo, quería sentirlo ya.

–No perdamos el tiempo –dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se alejo de Senju observando la imagen más erótica que jamás se imagino. Ver como Senju estaba con la respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su miembro deseoso de que terminara lo ponía más caliente.

Senju se acerco a su amante, tomándolo del rostro unió sus labios, en un beso lento, sintiendo como sus erecciones se rosaban.

–Quiero poseerte, necesito hacerlo… así sabrás cuanto te necesito –dijo Senju tomando a Madara de su cintura.

El Uchiha sonrió, y sin decir nada se puso contra el escritorio abriendo sus piernas, se llevo un dedo a su boca recorriendo sus labios

–Soy todo tuyo –contestó, al segundo siguiente tenía a Senju a su lado, besando sus labios, mientras sus manos tomaban su miembro, juntándolo con el otro.

–Te cobrare la palabra –dijo cargando a Madara, sentándolo en el escritorio. Las piernas de Madara se enredaron en su cadera, dejando a la vista su entrada. Senju tomo su pene, poniéndolo en la entrada –. Madara eres solo mío –tras decir eso penetro a su amante lentamente, deseando causarle el menor daño. Sin embargo el Uchiha se penetro de una sola vez, arqueando su espalda a casusa del intenso placer y dolor.

Senju se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de no moverse, observaba la expresión en el rostro de su amante.

–Siempre haces lo que quieres –susurro acariciando el rostro del Uchiha

–Claro… tú eres el que me pertenece –contestó Madara comenzando a mover sus caderas.

Senju sin esperar más inicio las penetraciones, primero lentas, pero después no fue suficiente quería más, ambos querían más. Por lo que sus caderas iban en aumento, su mano tomo el miembro de Madara masturbándolo al rito que las penetraciones. Sus miradas estaban conectadas deseando ver cada gesto del otro. Era increíble que unos minutos antes estuvieran en el pasillo hablando tranquilamente y ahora estaba haciendo el amor, sobre el escritorio de Madara.

Madara se levanto pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de Senju, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran más profundas. Sus gemidos fueron más fuerte, pero no les importaba que los escucharan, solo querían disfrutar de ese momento, de esa entrega que por tanto tiempo se había prolongado.

Segundos después llegaron al orgasmo, gritando sus nombres. Sintiendo como un sudor recorría sus cuerpos, logrando que sus trajes se pegaran a su cuerpo. Senju le quito unos cabellos de la frente a Madara, mientras ambos trataban de controlar su respiración.

–Creo que iremos a mi departamento –dijo sonriéndole

–Ya te dije que no quiero ir a ver a tu familia –contestó bajando sus piernas de las caderas de su amante.

–Ya cumplí con tus deseos… ahora faltan los míos –dijo Senju guiñándole un ojo.

Madara le sonrió, se acerco dándole un casto beso

–Sabía que debajo de esa fachada de niño bueno eras igual que yo –contestó restregando su cuerpo con el del otro.

¿Qué tal? Bueno es mi primer oneshot jeje así que no sean tan estrictos n_nU

Bueno que pasen un excelente fin de año! Pásenla muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos!

Feliz 2011! Que este año este lleno de yaoi en sus vidas _ jajaja


End file.
